Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!
is the forteenth episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the debut of 04*06*10 RyuTeiOh and the Hato, Koto and Otome Kyutamas. Synopsis Garu was starting to feel sad. He hadn't gotten his turn in the Kyulette for a very long time. Maybe he is starting to channel the unluckiness Lucky suffered a while ago. However, a new plan is underway. Daikaan Yuterujan is hitting people with a luxury ban. The Kyurangers have gotten word that Jark Matter is harboring these items as well as innocent people within the Space Dragon Palace. In order to free the people from the palace, the Kyulette decides the ones to lead the rescue operation. Garu anxiously waits for his turn, and then suddenly... it is! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Suit Actors *Shishi Red: *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance, Tenbin Gold: *Hebitsukai Silver: *Raptor 283: *Kajiki Yellow: *Shou Ronpo, Ryu Commander, Moraimarz: *Kyutama Gattai RyuTeiOh: *Yuterujan: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (Regulus Impact), Shishi (All-Star Crash) *Ookami Blue - Koto, Otome, Ookami (All-Star Crash) *Tenbin Gold - Uo, Tenbin (Tenbin Voyager) *Hebitsukai Silver - Hato, Hebitsukai (Hebitsukai Voyager) *Chameleon Green - N/A *Washi Pink - N/A *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (All-Star Crash) *Ryu Commander - Ryu (Dragon Crush), Ryu (Ryu Voyager) Errors *When Garu uses the Otome Kyutama, his Seiza Blaster says "Seiza Attack" first. *During the final attack against Yuterujan, Stinger's scorpion icon is briefly seen rather than Spada's swordfish icon. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 31, . *'Viewership': 2.7% *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Naga Rei **'Right': Garu *'RyuTeiOh Combinations:' ** *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Sky **'Color': Blue *'Kyulette Team:' **Shishi Red, Tenbin Gold, Hebitsukai Silver, Kajiki Yellow, Ryu Commander **Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Tenbin Gold, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green, Kajiki Yellow *This episode marks the first time Raptor has been seen to be chosen by the Kyulette (although it only occurs in a flashback). *The title is a reference to the 1992 , . *At one point, Jealousto's head was seen on one of the alien civilian. **It is not known if this alien is Jealousto himself or another alien from his species. *Hammy and Raptor don't appear transformed in this episode. *Stinger, Champ, and Kotaro don't appear in this episode as Kotaro was departed to the Rebellion HQ for training, while Stinger and Champ were departed for independent operations from the previous episode. *This is the first episode since its debut that RyuTeiOh doesn't assume its default form. **It is also the first time since its debut that RyuTei KyurenOh doesn't appear. *This is the first time someone other than Lucky says Lucky's catchphrase (Garu). *During the battle scene against Yuterujan, Kyurangers' color in this episode is the same as Go-Busters (Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, and Silver). **Coincidentally, the battle scene contained a monster battle and a giant robot battle at the same time, a style the villains of that season used during the season. **Also Hiroya Matsumoto who currently portrays Hoshi Minato previously portrayed Masato Jin/Beet Buster. *A funny coincidence in the mecha battle: while in RyuTeiOh, RyuCommander says "Let's make this showy," the catchphrase of Captain Marvelous from Gokaiger. DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!, Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!, Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela and Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother. Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for おどる！宇宙龍宮城！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for おどる！宇宙龍宮城！